


Monopoly on foolishness

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock AUs [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations between strangers, M/M, Post-Good Omens, Sudden Revelations, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Two blond-haired strangers talk in a pub and two dark-haired ones dance.Sudden enlightenment ensues.





	Monopoly on foolishness

“Bold choice,” someone said. “Tea in a pub.”

He scrunched his nose slightly.

“My... friend convinced the barman to prepare me a cup,” he explained. “I’m not a particular fan of the taste of beer.”

“Ah,” the man sipped his own pint. “That means this seat is taken then? I meant to ask if I could sit down for a moment,” he changed his stance uncomfortably, taking his weight off his right leg.

_Interesting._

“No, he...” he frowned, replacing the cup on the saucer. “He will not be back anytime soon. Wanted to dance, and I...”

“And you are not one for dancing?” the man with the beer finally took the chair opposite. “Cheers.”

He wasn ’ t sure if there was a protocol for raising a toast with tea, but the wide grin seemed impossible to ignore.

“Well, I’m more of a _ballroom_ dancer,” he admitted. “I am getting better at this... modern stuff, but I’m not up this particular challenge.”

The whole room was shaking slightly to the rhythm of something-or-other by Queen. Very much not his cup of tea.

“Ah, I see,” a sip of beer and the man smiled, looking at the gyrating and grinding crowd. “I have the moves, but it seems I also have an old soldier’s joints and bones, and they are protesting against such abuse, so I have to sit down once in a while and let them rest. My...” he gestured. “My friend is younger than me, so I left him to the entertainment and decided to recharge.”

Suddenly a tall, gangly man tore himself away from the dancing floor and marched towards them with a purpose.

“Why aren’t you on your position?” he demanded of his friend, who smiled at him indulgently.

_Ah, mortals. How much time they waste by thinking what they want to say and how hard it is for them to finally say it._

“I needed a beer, Shezza,” the man rolled eyes at his taller companion. “Not everyone can live, like you, on water, milk and jammy biscuits every three days. Give me a minute, I will finish this and we can go.”

“But _James_! Someone could be getting attacked right now...! I have to follow up the lead and it all started here, during dancing. And when you are not there, how am I supposed to Work?”

_Ah. A Work with capital W. Interesting._

“I know, I know. But I still need my beer and a moment to catch my breath. Give me that I will join you and we’ll find out who is messing with the memories and pocketbooks of these young idiots.”  
_Shezza_ grimaced with distaste, but flounced away and rejoined the dancers, throwing one last glare at his friend over his shoulder.

_Ah. Mortals. Mortal love. Wonder if they know how much they are missing._

The blonde in front of him smiled, shaking his head.

"I don't know why I keep following this madman," he said, barely audible over the new song. "But he would be lost without me and I'd be lost without him," he shrugged and slowly finished his beer.  “ Thank you for the company. I have to check if he is not getting into any trouble. ”

“Sure,” he sipped his tea. “Have a nice evening, _James_.”

They were both very bad at lying, both to each other and to themselves. "James" was hopelessly in love with his "madman" and "Shezza" seemed unable to function without his supportive friend. And the way they looked at each other...!

Someone in the crowd moved and for a moment he thought it was "Shezza" trying to find his friend, but then the eyes glinted with yellow and the grin widened into a proper smile at the sight of him. He felt an answering smile tugging at his lips. It was incredible, how long they managed to stay under the radar, becoming much more than they were supposed to be - closer than brothers, more than friends, they were...  _More_ .

He saw "James" and "Shezza" through the crowd and watched as they moved fluidly to the music, completely oblivious to the crowd around them..

"How about it, angel?" Crowley's voice rasped in his ear and for a moment he felt stopped-suspended-held and then the demon was pulling him out of his chair. "You're done with your tea then? Perfect. Come on. I must have you dance."

"It's unfair to use quotes from classical romances against me," he grumbled. "Also, we should consider a change of venue, if you want to keep toying with these idiots who insulted us the last time."

Because whatever else they needed in their post-not-apocalyptic life on Earth, they definitely did not need the London's one and only Consulting Detective and his faithful blogger on their tail.

Crowley shrugged and smiled at him in a rather fond fashion.

Just behind him, on the left, John Watson was saying something sternly to Sherlock Holmes.

Who shrugged and smiled at him in a rather fond fashion.

Aziraphale blinked.

"What?" Crowley raised one eyebrow in an inquiry.

"Mortals aren't the ones with a monopoly for being fools."

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr.](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or visit my blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)


End file.
